neo_naruto_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Naruto Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to the Neo Naruto Roleplay Wiki Welcome! This wiki has the Neo Naruto characters, jutsus, level and exp datas of the rp..in short, all in one! Neo naruto roleplay is an rping room on chatzy, where you can rp as Naruto characters created by you, earn exp points, unlock new jutsus and much more! You can be the greastest Ninja the world has seen, Believe it! Refer to the rules of the rp in order to learn about Shinobi levels, Exp points and other faqs to rping in this room. Thank you Rules of Roleplay People who post dirty messages, swear too much, godmod or spam around will be banned for good. Any disputes that occur during a fight will be seen to by the people online. If there is no one else online or you feel sides have been selected by judges, you can reach out to the admins, who will solve your issue. Try to give as much details of your character as you can. Adding a page here about your OC will be a big help, and will be really appreciated. Each character starts as a new genin with Lvl 1 and 40 exp points. Gaining exp points enables you to level up, get more powerful, buy new things. A very important question that is asked is, what happens when your character dies? Sadly, nothing but memory remains. If you have any problem with your character's death or the fight that he/she died in, you can tell the admins without hesitation. If there's something wrong we will definitely help you out. Characters can come back to life with the Rinnegan or be Half-Alive with Edo-Tensei, but if that does not happen the only option is to create a new character and start from level 1. To learn how the experience points work, Click here To learn how leveling up works, Click here To learn how redeeming jutsus and items works, click here To contact admins for any report or complain, you can talk to Kuraishi Uchiha(Also rping as Izuna Uchiha), Menma(Also rping as Shinime Uchiha) or Kana Shimi. We'll try our best to help you out. A REQUEST We are not hifi gadget people like Doraemon, so we do not keep a record of your exp points, levels , weapons and jutsus..you do it yourself. Some people may cheat by adding more exp by themselves and such. PLEASE. The rp is made for fun! If you want to play like that go play GTA and smack some cheats there. Here, in this rp, be and honest to yourself and others, and have fun rping! ^_^ Jutsus All the jutsus that can be used by a character can be found here Weapons To take a look at all the blades that you can wield in the rp, click here Characters Click here to check out all the cool characters of this alternate Naruto Universe. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse